YouRiko está bien, no?
by Kitzakyu
Summary: You, Riko, sentimientos no correspondidos o... ¿Tal vez correspondidos? "A veces me siento algo solitaria, cuando las 3 estamos juntas es algo diferente, nos divertimos, pero, no evito perderme en tus ojos."
1. chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, y como todos, tengo mis inspiraciones. Al leer las obras de FlaredCarlos, y de Magmax Kuv Bigotes, me dije ¿Por que no intentarlo? y bueno, aquí estoy intentando escribir algo jeje, gracias por leer.**

A veces me siento algo solitaria, cuando las 3 estamos juntas es algo diferente, nos divertimos, pero, no evito perderme en tus ojos.

Watanabe you, esa soy yo, 16 años de edad, estudiante de 2do año en la preparatoria Uranohoshi. Formo parte el grupo de school idols Aqours junto a mi amiga Takami Chika, quien conozco desde que tengo memoria, y a Sakurauchi Riko, aquella que robó mi corazón sin siquiera saberlo.

Los dias pasan tranquilos, logramos obtener 9 miembros en el grupo, solo que, en todo este tiempo, no he avanzado nada.

-A veces me pregunto... si lo que pienso está mal- suspiro levemente mientras siento un leve peso en mi espalda- ¿Huh?-

-¿De que hablas You-chan?- es ella, es cierto que nos hemos vuelto buenas amigas pero, hacer esto genera una explosión en mi corazón.

-N-Na-Nada! No es nada jeje...- sobo mi nuca mientras río nerviosa. Por suerte se encuentra de espaldas, mi cara se siente caliente y roja.

-Está bien? Oye You-chan- ella pronuncia mi nombre de tal manera, que no evito perderme- ¿Quisieras venir a casa hoy? Necesito ayuda en... You-chan!-

-Eh?- sus leves sacudidas me levantan del sueño en el que estaba- ¿Que cosa Riko-chan?-

-Mou, te encontrabas en las nubes, preguntaba si querías venir a casa, necesito algo de ayuda de una buena amiga-

-Amiga... Si! Avisaré a Mamá que lleharé tarde-

El tiempo de la práctica acabó, fui a los vestuarios y me cambié la ropa deportiva. -Fue agotador- exhalé, mientras estiraba mis brazos.

Al salir y dirigirme a la puerta, veo una figura familiar. Corro hacia ella, se ve... ¿Nerviosa? Juega con su cabello, con sus dedos- Yosoro!- la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Y-You-chan, me has sorprendido- dice eso mientras suspira- Vamos, el bus nos espera-

Mi corazón late como loco, al verla moverse tan elegante, imaginarme con ella entre mis brazos... NO! No imagines eso. Sacudo mi cabeza, su mirada me hace sentir más nerviosa.

Tras varias pláticas con ella, llegamos al destino. El viaje se hace mas corto si hablas con amigos, jeje.

-Bienvenida a casa- una señora algo parecida a ella nos saluda- Riko, ¿has traido a una amiga?- ahora comprendo, es su madre.

-Claro mamá, You-chan ha venido a ayudarme en algunos asuntos-

-Bienvenida You-san, prepararé té, siéntete como en casa-

-Yosoro!- llego a decir antes de que se vaya. Riko-chan toma mi mano, llevandome a su cuarto.

Todo es tan magnífico que me pierdo en las nubes, sus manos son tan suaves... Ya lo decidí! Una cita en el acuario.

-Y-You-chan...- ella suena rara, ¿Acaso hice algo malo?- Tu mano...- su cara se encuentra roja, desvía la mirada, yo.. ¿Que demonios hice?.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan linda?- maldición! No logro controlarme, a este paso... ¿Le estoy haciendo Kabe-don? Sin poder controlarme sostengo su barbilla- Dime... ¿Te gusta esto?-

-Y-You- pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, mi cuerpo no responde, hasta que ella decide golpearme.

El ruido se escucha por todo el cuarto, sobo el lugar donde ella golpeó- Yo... ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo?- veo sus pequeñas lágrimas, son de... ¿felicidad? Bajo mi cabeza hacia el suelo- Lo siento! No se que me sucedió, i-imité una escena de un manga, pero... no! En realidad no se que hice-

Ella se pone de cuclillas, levanto un poco la mirada, ¡Puedo ver sus pantis! No, no debes, vuelvo a levantar mi mirada, ella sonríe, acuna mi mejilla con sus manos- Está bien You-chan-

-¿Huh?- atino a decir antes de que sus labios se encuentren con los míos. Tras unos segundos, ella decide separarse.

-Está bien porque... You-chan me ha gustado desde siempre- Quedo en shock, esto debe ser un sueño, un maldito sueño, se sintió tan real...

Pellizco levemente mi brazo, no estaba soñando, esto... este día se tornó más extraño de lo que pensaba.


	2. chapter 2

Luego de ese día, no logramos mirarnos a los ojos, todo es tan vergonzoso, recordar que mi primer beso fue con ella... ¿Por que le dije eso? "R-Riko-chan, no estoy para bromas, acabemos con lo que necesitabas", Mooou! Soy un idiota!.

Al acabar la práctica de hoy, cierro los ojos, pensando en el mar. La concentración se va poco a poco mientras siento mi brazo ser abrazado. Doy un pequeño salto, es ella, dio el primer paso- Riko-chan...- cierro los ojos, el olor a su champú, su perfume... rápidamente quedo dormida sobre ella.

 **Riko**

Luego de lo sucedido en casa, ni una quizo hablar sobre eso, fue dificil para mi no poder hablarle, pero, hoy decidió dormir a mi lado. Acariciaba sus cabellos mientras descansaba en mis piernas, que romántico- You-chan, despierta- susurraba al sacudir levemente su cabeza- Despierta, debemos irnos.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, no evité sonrojarme cuando sucedió eso.

Yo, me encuentro enamorada de You-chan, por mucho tiempo pensé que mis sentimientos no serían correspondidos pero, "Desde cuando te has vuelto tan linda", supe que ella sentía lo mismo que yo siento.

Mi mejor amiga, Chika-chan, me ha ayudado con consejos, y a veces dejándonos a solas, todo para que yo la conquiste.

-Buenas tardes Riko-chan- dice al bostezar, río levemente, cubriendo mi boca.

-Realmente no cambias- miro al reloj, los últimos buses se están por ir, debo actuar rápido- ¿Podría ir a tu casa hoy?-

 **You**

Mi corazón da varios giros, al escuchar eso casi muero- P-Puedes, Pero, ¿Por que?- ella solo sonríe.

-Para juntar la canción y el traje, es obvio- sonrío levemente.

-Está bien- ahora es mi turno- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? mañana es domingo y es día libre-

Veo como duda un rato, suspiro- Se esta haciendo tarde y los buses no pasarán cuando acabemos-

-E-Está bien, lo hablaré con mamá-

Ambas nos dirigimos a su casa, su madre nos recibe bien, ella va a por un poco de ropa y un teclado eléctrico, el cual decido llevar yo por el peso que tiene.

Nos dirigmos a mi casa, un poco nerviosas, aunque la mas nerviosa era yo, no había nadie en casa.

Instintivamente tomé su mano, en los viajes hacía eso con Chika-chan, creo que la costumbre se me quedó jeje. Noté como ella estaba nerviosa, supongo que sus sentimientos son verdaderos.

Al llegar a casa, subimos las escaleras, dejamos todo preparado- Iré a hacer el té, ya vuel...vo- su mano toma mi brazo, sus ojos se ven determinados. ¿Por que dudo ahora?- Riko-chan, tu... tu de verdad me quieres?

 **\--** ** _Yo de nuevo, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, un poco de insomnio,_ _inspiración, grupo dedicado al YouRiko. Es que son tal para cual, puede ser un shipp raro pero atrae mucho._** ** _Actualizaré cada miércoles, si esto se mantiene así y el trabajo no me mata, ya sin nada que decir, nos leemos luego._**


	3. chapter 3

**Aquí otra vez , disculpen el error que tuve con la anterior, no se usar la app así que me alarmé al no ver el episodio 2 publicado. Ahora si, viene lo verdadero.** **\----**

-¿Relamente preguntas eso?- veo como sus ojos comienzan a brillar, lágrimas amenazan con salir- ¿En serio, You-chan?-

Realmente soy una idiota- Riko-chan...- acaricio levemente su mejilla- Lo siento, soy una tonta-

-Una tonta! una tonta que no acepta mis sentimientos!- Ella se sujeta más a mi- Una tonta que me ha ignorado toda la semana, una tonta a quien amo...- mi corazón da un leve salto.

-... Lo se...- ¿Que puedo hacer? ahora solo queda eso, solo eso..

Tomo sus mejillas y beso su frente, suavemente- Soy una tonta, una Baka-You, por eso...- sus ojos cruzan con los míos, siento deseos de hacerla mía, pero aún es muy temprano- ¿Quisieras salir conmigo, en una cita por numazu?-


	4. chapter 4

**_Episodio corto el anterior, lo se, escribir a las 5 AM y publicarlo a 2 horas de ir a trabajar es algo duro. Ya sin mas excusas, y con el efecto bigotes al límite, a continuar._**

 **Riko**

-Una cita con You-chan...- preparo mis mejores vestidos, algun que otro short y chaquetas, no se que elegir.

-Riko, necesitas ayuda?- mi madre entra, nerviosa intento esconder todo- ¿Tendrás una cita?-

-A-Así es- mi cara se encuentra totalmente roja, ¿Como puedo explicarle esto a mamá?.

-No sabía que mi hija tuviese un novio- ella se acerca mientras tiemblo por los nervios, siento sus brazos rodearme.

-E-En si ella no es mi pareja pero...- cubro mis labios, justo aquí, le declaré mi amor.

-Riko, eso significa que...- comienzo a dudar un poco, ¿Ella me dejará salir al saber esto?

-Si madre... Yo... a mi me gusta You-chan- ¿Eh? mi madre no responde, ¡Metí la pata!

-¿Ella te hace feliz?-

-Si.. ella me hace feliz, hace que mi corazón vuele-

-Entonces si eso te hace feliz, a mi me have feliz-

-Pensé que te enfadarías-

-La felicidad de mi hija esta sobre mis creencias, la sociedad las juzgará, pero si eres feliz con ella, tienes todo mi apoyo-

-Gracias!- me tiro a sus brazos, la felicidad y el alivio que siento, dejan salir unas lágrimas.

Al día siguiente*

Mamá me ayudó a elegir un atuendo, un vestido rosado pálido, y una chaqueta azulada.

You-chan vino a casa, ella vestía shorts de jean, junto a una playera de rayas azules y blancas, la cual combinaba con su chaqueta de mismo diseño.

-Buenos días- ella me corresponde el saludo, mientras juego con las trenzas que me costó hacer- Pasa, Pasa, eres bienvenida- sonrío- te traeré algo de beber.

 **You**

Acepto la invitación y me adentro en su casa. En la sala se encontraba su madre- Buenos días señora Sakurauchi-

-Buenos días You-san, ¿lista para lo de hoy?-

-Yosoro! si señora- Riko-chan trae un vaso con agua, la cual tomo- Gracias.

luego de unos minutos en los que Riko-chan hablaba con su madre, partimos hacia numazu en bus.

La primera parada fue un restaurante estilo tradicional, luego de caminar por las calles transitadas de gente.

Ella es tan linda, cuando la veo comer mi mano se mueve sola- Aaahh~- acerco un poco de mi karage a su boca, por suerte ella acepta, algo sonrojada.

Fue mi turno de recibir- Aaahh~- ella me dio de sus onigiris, limpiando un poco el arroz que quedó en mi mejilla. No evité sonrojarme, ese arroz se lo llevó a la boca.

Caminamos por el centro de la ciudad, recorrimos tiendas, librerías, centros comerciales. Varios lugares los dejé para otras citas, eso si ella quiere.

Pasa el tiempo hasta que siennto algo blando en mi brazo. Ella camina abrazando mi brazo, una situación tan romántica, siento que en poco tiempo me desmayaré.

Llega el ocaso, ambas nos detenemos en el parque- ...- tomo su suave mano, sintiendo sus dedos al intentar unirse con los míos.

-You-chan- Volteo, ella tiene esa misma expresión, está sonrojada- ¿Tienes un momento?-

-Claro que si, lo tengo-

 **Riko**

-You-chan yo... tu me has traído por estos maravillosos lugares, hemos caminado juntas, no te has molestado conmigo, me has tomado la mano- siento vergüenza! ¿Si ella lo toma a mal? bajo la mirada, aprieto mis ojos- ¡Tan solo quería saber que somos!-

¿Por que? ella es tan amable, ¿Por que no somos nada?- Riko-chan, detente- sus manos pasan por mis mejillas, calmándome un poco- No puedo evitar decir que cada momento que paso contigo.. me enamoro más de ti-

Mi corazón da un leve salto- Baka-You, dices tantas cosas, eres injusta al no acepta- un dedo sobre mi labio bastó para callarme.

-Déjame terminar- asentí- Yo, Watanabe You, me enamoré de Sakurauchi Riko desde el primer día que la conocí- eso ya lo sabía- atesoro el tiempo que pasamos juntas, es diferente cuando somos 2 en vez de 3-

Asiento otra vez, pequeñas lágrimas salen de la emoción. Levemente acerco nuestros rostros- You-chan...-

-Riko-chan, he pensado, una idol no puede tener pareja, dos chicas no son bien vistas en esta sociedad. A menos que...-

-¿A menos que?-

-Solo si estas dispuesta a ocultarlo, ¿Quisieras ser mi pareja?-

-...- Me lo propuso!- Estoy dispuesta a ocultarlo, y a hacer cualquier cosa por You-chan, porque yo, Yo amo a You-chan-

-Yo igual, Riko-chan- levemente nos acercamos hasta unir nuestros labios. Esta vez se sintió diferente, ella se movía al igual que yo, el crepúsculo en nuestras espaldas, todo era magnífico, no como el beso que le robe..

-Mi You-chan.. solo mía- lágrimas de felicidad surcaban mis mejillas.

La hora que acordé con mamá llegó, mi actual pareja me acompañó hasta casa. Dentro del bus, una pequeña siesta sobre su hombro se hizo presente.

 **You**

Llegamos a casa de Riko-chan, la dejé en la puerta, ella abrió. Volteé para irme a casa, sus suaves manos tomaron mis hombros, volteándome- ¿Que sucede Riko-chan?-

Ella besa mi mejilla, sonrojada- Hasta mañana, You-chan-

-Has.. Hasta mañana Riko-chan!- me despido con mi saludo característico y me dirijo a casa. ¿A que fue ese beso? estábamos en público.

-You, hija, traes labial en tu mejilla- dijo mi madre al verme en casa, tirada en el sofá.

Sonrojada me miré al espejo, era cierto, eran sus labios.

 **Riko**

Me tiré en mi cama, era el dia mas feliz de mi vida, ¡Me dijo que si! bueno, yo di el si, ¡pero es mi pareja! nada puede salir mal a partir de ahora.

 ** _Disculpen la poca experiencia en citas y en el amor que tengo, salió lo que salió espero les haya gustado este episodio, hasta la próxima, Yosoro!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Que hay mejor que una SSR en Yolo? Una UR en Yolo! kanan Job idolozada ya._**

-Puedo explicarlo-

-Alto ahí jovencita- mi madre toma mis hombros- Nunca me has dicho que tenías pareja-

-E..Etto... pues, hoy salí con Riko-chan, pero eso no significa que seamos algo-

-Entonces llevas otro perfume y labial por diversión? no me mientas hija, te conozco, traes un beso pintado en la mejilla-

-Ehm...- bajo la cabeza- ¿Prometes no enojarte?-

-Ya me hubiese enojado antes-

-Buen punto!- me siento junto a ella- Desde hace tiempo me interesan las mujeres, por un tiempo pensé que me gustaba Chika-chan, pero, al ver la nueva alumna transferida, mi corazón se volvió loco- posé levemente mi mano sobre mi pecho- Ella robó mi primer beso, y, hoy nos convertimos en pareja-

-Ohhh, ya veo, entonces, ¿eso te tenía tan preocupada? baka you, sabes que te apoyaré, ahora solo queda tu padre... Ve a tomar un baño que ya va a estar la cena.

Hago lo que mamá dice, tomo un baño pensando lo maravilloso de este día, en que debo hacer un regalo para ambas.

Bajé a cenar, era delicioso! me encargué de lavar y luego fui a mi cuarto, decidida.

Tardé unas horas pero ya lo tenía, creé lo que llaman nesoberis, pequeños, pero hechos a mano. 9 en total, uno para cada chica.

La mañana llegó sin avisar, tomé café y corrí hacia la escuela. Llegué antes que todas.

El día fue corto a mi parecer, en los descansos hablaba con Riko-chan y Chika-chan, ambas estaban intrigadas por la bolsa que traía- Esperen a la práctica- solamente decía.

 **Chika**

La ansiada práctica llegó, y junto a ello los regalos de You-chan. Ella nos entregó muñecos de nosotras- Son tan lindos! gracias You-chan- abracé a mi mejor amiga, sintiendo como me asesinaban con la mirada- Bien! la práctica será más emocionan... espera, ¿Por qué ustedes dos los intercambiaron?- pregunté al ver como Riko-chan y You-chan tenían sus muñecos invertidos.

-E-Ehm, ¿Lo hicimos? que descuidada soy- You-chan cambia nesoberi con Riko-chan.

-You-chan...- Eh? Riko-chan se pega mucho a You- Está mal intercambiar? a mí me gusta el diseño de esa You-chan, tiene un traje muy lindo, ¿Podríamos cambiar?-

Me sonrojo al saber que pasa, ellas vuelven a intercambiar- You-chan, haz una You-chan para mí, y una Chika-chi para tí, así las 2 tenemos nesoberis de nosotras, amigas de la infancia-

-Me parece bien, es más, haz 2 de cada una, así tenemos uno cada grupo, 9 chicas de primero, 9 chicas de segundo y 9 chicas de tercero- acota mari

-Si! buena idea Mari-chan, ¿Puedes You-chan? si necesitas ayuda dime- sonrío.

Ella avergonzada juega con su cabello- S-Si.


End file.
